Harry Potter and the Vengeance of Voldemort (And Friends)
by TrueTeal
Summary: This is a crazy story of how Voldemort is actually much stronger than he was thought to be. He has many allies, including the evil Titan of Time, Kronos, and the evil Gaea, as well as many more. That's where demigods like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and their friends, come in. Set just before Harry's fifth year begins, and continues through the defeat of their common enemies.
1. Preface

**A/N:**

 **Please read the following preface about this new story of mine. As a disclaimer, I only really own the plot.**

 **Preface:**

I just wanted to give a "brief" warning to my readers: this story may contain some slightly graphic descriptions of child abuse. I condemn any action that would be considered child abuse. It is a problem facing a lot of children, and I simply want to bring awareness to the pain that these children, these "Angels Among Us" have gone through. Child abuse is not the plot of this story, though it is prominent near the beginning of the story. This is also a crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Criminal Minds, Maximum Ride, Alex Cross, 39 Clues, and National Treasure. The Little House series will also make a brief appearance (through the main characters engaging in time travel for a specific reason). I own none of these characters.

The main characters are: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Dr. Reid will be a more prominent character than the rest of the BAU, but they will be in the story. Dr. Reid is related to one of the other main characters, so that's why he's more important. I also am including an OC, but this story is not centered on the OC per se, but he is kind of important to the story. Any material used in this story, such as lyrics, will be in **bold** with credit being given to the person who actually sings the songs. My OC will do performances during the school year at Hogwarts and singing his (my) favorite songs in front of the Great Hall.

The first actual chapter will be coming out within the next few days or so, as I'll have to work around my classwork.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes aren't for Forever

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and one character. All other characters and aspects of other works included in this story belong to their author(s), respectfully. This includes any musical pieces I include during "concerts" in the Great Hall curtesy of my OC. All rights to those songs go to the singer/songwriter(s) who actually own it._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 **Enjoy the story y'all!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Goodbyes aren't for Forever**

 **SSA Dr. Reid's POV:**

I had just gotten back home from a physically exhausting case when I began drifting off to sleep. I couldn't help but think about my little sister, whom I hadn't seen or heard from in quite some time. I wish I could have taken care of her myself, instead of sending her off with another couple, but mom's condition was getting worse, and I was heading off to grad school. I was 14 now, working on my Ph.D. Before I continue, you must know that I have an eidetic memory, and therefore, was able to speed through school. My sister was only five years old, but she was already taking after me. She was way ahead of her classmates. She was reading children's chapter books, even 200-300 page books with relative ease. She still had to have some help from me though with some words, but half the time it was pronouncing the words she had trouble with, but she was five. There was nothing wrong with that. We got along great, despite the age difference. But mom was getting worse, and my sister was going to be taken away by child services, and I couldn't take her to college with me. She needed a lot of attention, time I just didn't have to give, day or night because I needed to be well rested, and she was a bed wetter. Nothing wrong with that either. It's a common thing with children of her age at the time, but I didn't have the time or resources to take care her, no matter how much I loved her. But the scene of the Grangers taking my baby sister with them kept coming back to me, time and time again, like clockwork, especially when it had been a while since I had heard from her.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Hermione came running to me, running away from Mr. Granger, tears streaking down her face._

 _"What's wrong, Princess?" I asked._

 _"I don't want to go 'Pen. I don't want to leave you and mommy. I love you both so much."_

 _"I know Hermione. I don't want you to go, but you have to. Mommy is really sick, and she's getting worse. We don't know if her sickness will make her hurt you. Obviously, you are much smaller than me, and she could seriously hurt you during one of her fits, even if she doesn't know she's doing it. I'm bigger than you, I can handle it. You're so small that I'm afraid that you won't be fine."_

 _"But 'Pen..."_

 _"Hermione, I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."_

 _"You do protect me. You can take me with you."_

 _"I wish I could. But I can't. I don't have the money to provide you with the things you need, and I'd have no time to give you, wether it be for playing with you or helping you with school, or anything else you need. The Grangers have good jobs. They can take care of you in the way that I can not. I'm sorry Princess. You know that I'd do for you what was best for you, and if there was something better than this, I'd do it."_

 _The whole time I was hugging her and wiping the tears from her eyes. I hated do this to her, especially after I promised her we'd stay together. Then she choked out the words: "You promised me, 'Pen. You promised me."_

 _"I know Princess. I know I did. And I wish I could have kept it. But I couldn't. This is my new address Hermione. And Mr. and Mrs. Granger have my phone number. You can write or call me. Now, be a good little girl and go with Mr. Granger. They'll be good to you, I can promise that."_

 _Mr. Granger picked her up and started carrying her to the car. Hermione struggled against his grip, crying, trying to get back to me. I hated doing this. Once they got to the car, Mr. Granger started to put her in her seat. She struggled, but he eventually got her buckled into the five point harness car seat I'd given them from the car. It's safer for her to ride in it, and since she's really under weight (she doesn't eat much, and is a very picky eater) and small overall for her age._

 _Just before he closes the door, I said: "Remember this sweetheart: You will always be my Princess Hermione, no matter how big and grown you get, and, goodbyes aren't for forever. We will see each other again. I promise. Goodbyes aren't for forever. I love you."_

 _"I love you, 'Pen."_

 ** _End of Flashback._**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I know it's short, but it's a bit of a cliffhanger, and I'm really tired, so this is what I can do for my fans, for tonight, anyways._**


	3. Author's Note: Please Read

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I just have a brief message for y'all (at least I'll try to keep it brief, LOL.**_

 _ **Anyways, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I think it might clear some questions some of you might be wondering. This story will be set in 2018, even though the Harry Potter books, which are set in the 1990s, are the main "world" this story takes place in. This makes it easier on me, as the Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride series take place a little later on, and because Criminal Minds started in 2005 (though they will be nearing the end of the 5th season, as one of the men attacking the team joins Voldemort, and he is arrested in season five, though in this story, the man (George Foyet) escapes prison to join Voldemort.**_

 ** _However, this story will mainly follow Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's 5th, 6th, 7th year/Horcrux Hunt/War, although with twists._**

 ** _With this story, I intend to set new records here on FanFiction for the longest story, in terms of chapters and in word count. I hope y'all stay with me the whole way through._**

 ** _To answer Matt's question: I'm uncertain what I'm doing with Nico as far as relationships go. Percabeth, Jiper, and Frazel (Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, and Frank/Hazel will be the main relationships on the demigod side. Stay tuned for relationships in the Harry Potter World. There may be some surprises there. I'm not going to disclose any more information on that, because what would be the fun in that for you, my readers? I've gotta keep the suspense going so that y'all will read this story and want to keep reading it to find out what happens next._**

 ** _Also, I'm going to need some help filling out some characters, essentially extras. I apologize in advance if, by the end of this story, I kill off some, or most, of the extras during the war. Please fill out this form below and submit it to me either as a review or PM._**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Hogwarts student (yes or no?)_**

 ** _Student's grade level (year, if Yes to the previous question):_**

 ** _Hogwarts House (if Applicable):_**

 ** _If not a student, Employee at a muggle bookstore in Florida (you'll see why later on, also this character will not be killed off in any circumstances, unless by Foyet or another mortal criminal, like Alex Cross's Gary Soneji.):_**

 ** _This Character could also be an ancient Prince/Princess, Knight, etc. Please specify what their occupation is, and which country/Kingdom they are from, and what historical time period they are alive in. Also, what Germanic tribe, if applicable, do they belong to? (Goths, Franks, Vandals, Lombards, Huns, Britons, Anglos, Saxons, Iceni (Queen Boudica's tribe), or any other tribe featured on History Channel's series Barbarians._**

 ** _Hair Color (Please keep these colors as natural colors, unless they are like Tonks from Harry Potter):_**

 ** _Eye Color:_**

 ** _Hight:_**

 ** _Weight:_**

 ** _Special skill:_**

 ** _Blood Status (If a Hogwarts student):_**

 ** _(If you want to do a demigod, I'll need hair color, eye color, name, hight, weight, godly parent, weapon, special skills/powers._**

 ** _I'll also need a brief description of the character's background if they are demigod or Wizard/witch. Only students will be characters accepted as witches and wizards. The teachers will be the same as always._**

 ** _You may also follow a generic list similar to the one above if you want to submit an extra for a death eater or a mortal bad guy who has joined the fight. This mortal criminal must be a serious criminal, committing murder and kidnapping, and other crimes of the nature, basically, enough for them to land on the BAU's radar, although you can include additional minor crimes to their rap sheet. Also, an evil scientist for The School or Eraser from Maximum Ride, but Max's brother Ari will be the leader of the Erasers._**

 ** _Voldemort will be making thousands upon thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, or even millions, of Horcruxes. He wants to make himself as hard to beat as possible. To win the war, all enemies will have to be defeated._**

 ** _Thank you._**


End file.
